


You are my sunshine

by chaza1908



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaza1908/pseuds/chaza1908
Summary: Kara Danvers has gone through a lot of weird things (she's an alien for rao's sake) but if you had told her a year ago that in a years time she would be a superhero, looking after a kryptonian baby and trying not to fall in love with Lex Luthor's sister she would have politely said that you had the wrong person and walked awayNow here she is a year later and well that's exactly what is happeningOrThe supercorp kid fic no one (well one person) asked for





	You are my sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This story goes out to jayssonwolfy on tumbr who requested this. hope its to your liking mate
> 
> all my stories are unbeated so any mistakes are my own :)
> 
> also this takes place when kara first opens the ship that was carrying mon-el but in this story i am completely removing him and replacing him with this child

**You are my sunshine**

**Fandoms: Supergirl**

**Relationships: Supercorp**

**Characters: Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor**

 

Actions, "Dialogue",  _Thoughts_

 

**Kara POV**

_I wonder what it is that crashed_ i think as me and Jon fly toward the thing that crashed

**5 minutes later**

 

**Narrator POV**

Kara touches the ship that landed and with a  _ **SHOOSH**_ it opens

 

**Kara POV**

"its a child" i say looking the child that is no older than 6 "what is a child doing in a kryptonian ship"

 

"is there any chance it could be kryptonian" Jon asks me

 

"No not at all me and Kal- i mean Clark were the only two to escape"

 

**10 minutes later**

 

"He is kryptonian" Alex says to my surprise

 

"what how is that possible i thought me and clark were the only two to get out also how is he still so young krypton blew up almost 30 years ago" i ask in shock

 

"i dont know Kara 1. i don't read minds" she quickly looks at jon "no offense" and goes back to speaking to me "and 2. he is still asleep so its not like we can ask him"

 

"ok snarky i was just asking you" i say just as we hear a little voice ask

 

"who are you"

 

"hey little one i'm Alex whats your name" Alex says in the softest voice i have heard since i was a kid 

 

"i'm Jay-Son you have that symbol that the Zor-El's use" pointing at me

 

"yeah my name is Kara Zor-El, My parents were Alura In-Ze and Zor-El nice to meet you do you mind if i call you Jay" i ask lowering myself to his level to not look intimidating, he nods letting me know i can

 

"where are my parents i only remember mommy putting me in a ship" he asks me innocently

 

"well Jay did your mom tell you why she was putting you in the ship" i ask him gently

 

"she said i was going away for a little bit" he said

 

"well your on earth and we are going to take care of you is that ok" i ask smiling at him

 

"wait we are" Alex looks at me confused

 

"yeah Alex we can't put him in the system you know how hard that is for kids, its exactly the same as when your family took me in" i say whispering to her 

 

"we will look after him" alex says to me

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
